Don't Think
by FangirlFever
Summary: Stiles and her best friend Scott are studying. One thing leads to another, and next thing Stiles knows she and her best friend are doing something she'd never even hoped she'd begun to lose hope she would ever do... Fem!Stiles/Pre-Bite!Scott There will be smut


Stiles was tired of school. She was tired of the same thing every day, of being so easily distracted, of being so alone. She wasn't even popular enough to get made fun of. She was just invisible. Even her father was at work too often spare her enough to tim for a decent conversation. And of course she appreciated him working overtime to keep her safe and to pick up the slack of having only one income in the house, but it didn't make it hurt any less being so alone.

But, of course, she did have Scott. She'd always had Scott. Every since they were kids and she threw mud at him in the playground and dared him to eat a worm. She knew him before she'd even started school and realized other people weren't going to like her. she was too loud, too jittery, too weird, and much too annoying for the supermodel population of Beacon Hills to appreciate.

Scott always appreciated her, though. After all these years he'd never stopped laughing at her jokes and puns, never got annoyed at her for rambling- at least not too annoyed- and he never stopped being her friend. And she appreciated that, because sometimes she was convinced that the asthmatic clutz could have been popular if it weren't for his ADHD ridden, practically neurotic best friend.

Stiles knew she wouldn't have made it to high school without him. She hadn't been sure of this until her mom's death, when her father had been too broken to console her. Scott was all she could rely on.

"Stiles!" her head snapped to the side to see Scott, waving his hand to try and get her attention, "We're both going to fail this exam if you don't snap out of it."

She cleared her throat and nodded, contorting her face so that she looked serious, "Yeah, we've gotta buckle down. Gotta ace the test." The words didn't quite register in her head, though, because almost immediately she started to drift back into her thoughts.

"STILES!" Scott groaned and slammed his book shut, pushing it to the side and turning to face her, his bed rocking as he did so. "Dude, what's up."

She shrugged, "Just zoning out." Which she supposed was the truth. What else would she tell him, that she'd been reminiscing about how awesome it was that they'd met and how for all intents and purposes she would be completely isolated without him? "Science just isn't the most exciting, topic, you know. Unless we're learning about something cool like wolves or something."

Scott quirked an eyebrow, "Wolves?"

"Wolves are awesome, man! They've got the sharp teeth and the yellow eyes and every single one of the Starks have one. You know something's cool when the Starks have them." Stiles says this all very matter of factly as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

Slowly Scott's look of confusion gives way and he's grinning like a wild man, shaking his head as his friend, "Dude, you're crazy."

Stiles smiled back, triumphant. "You love it."

She watched as he nodded his agreement, smile calming from a wild grin to this special smile he only gave her. It was that smile that confirmed that he did love her. They were best friend forever, as corny as it sounded.

Sometimes Stiles had to try her best to keep her heart on lockdown around Scott. Puberty had hit her a lot harder than Scott in the hormonal sense. Stiles was horny basically 100% of the time and she never got closer to actually having someone to relieve her of some of that pressure. Guys just didn't seem to see her. Not that she was ugly, because she definitely wasn't, but the other girls were just prettier. At least that's what Stiles thought. When she realized she was never going to get a boyfriend she'd started watching porn, and at this point she was more of a pro than Scott to his endless bemusement. "What kind of girl is hornier than a dude?" he'd asked when she told him. She'd replied with a shrug and a simple, "I'm not a normal girl."

Scott was no closer to finding a girlfriend than she was, though she didn't understand why not. Sure he was clumsy, needed to carry around an inhaler, and would forever be benched during lacrosse, but he was also so fantastic. He had that adorable crooked jaw that made his smile go lopsided, floppy dark hair that Stiles could confirm smelled like raspberries because Scott preferred the smell of his mom's shampoo to his own, soft olive skin, and fantastic sense of humor. Not to mention most of the time when he spoke he said something completely ridiculous that made her laugh and make her think of a thousand more jokes to rebuttal with.

And you know what? The clumsiness was cute. And she carries his inhaler around for him, most of the time. She even kept a spare at her house.

So yeah, Stiles had to keep herself under control when she was with Scott, because as much as she hated to admit what a cliche her life had become, she had a massive crush on her best friend. Her best friend who was just as sexually frustrated and alone as she was.

"You're staring at me," Scott whispered, leaning forward and pursing his lips.

As she was still half lost in her thoughts, Stiles stared blatantly at his lips and asked before she could stop herself, "Wanna kiss?" Almost immediately after the words left her mouth she winced. Crap. She couldn't play that one off.

Scott just blinked, "Um... What?"

Stiles cleared her throat loudly and science suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world to her, "Nothign. What?" She sniffed and scratched the back of her neck, letting her hair fall into her face to hide her blush, "We really do have to study I mean my dad'll freak if I get another detention and Harris has been on my case lately anyway so we should probably just get back to work. What's the atomic number for iron aga-"

"Yes."

Stiles clamps her mouth shut, something she hardly ever does, and peaks at him through her hair curtain. "What?"

"Yeah. Sure. We can kiss." It was Scott's turn to be embarrassed now.

Stiles was too shocked and excited to speak, which meant she had to be really, really excited. Most of the time excitement sent her babbling on even more. But this was more intense. Like a moment or something cheesy like that. She just nodded slightly, her hair curtain waving at the side of her face.

Scott leaned forward on his knees, reaching out a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face and _when did his hands get so big_ and then his lips were on hers and she almost stop thinking.

Almost.

It wasn't how people make kisses sound in her mom's old romance novels or romantic comedies. It wasn't an instant spark. It had taken a second, a second for Stiles to do the impossible and stop thinking and just feel. And when she did allow herself man was it awesome.

Scotts lips were softer than hers, which she supposed made her an awful girl but she didn't mind if he didn't. He was warm and the spot on her cheek where his fingers gently rest left her tingly all over. His eyes were closed and she had no clue Scott's eyelashes were so goddamn long. She was almost positive they were longer than her's. Stiles then realizes she could only see Scott's stupid, long eyelashes because her eyes were still open. This embarrassed her and his cheeks burned under his touch so she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into the kiss. She could feel the fringe of his hair tickling her forehead and smiled. This was nice, just sitting and pressing their lips together. No tongue, no movement, just a constant warmth and closeness. Not that Stiles would mind tongue. She wouldn't mind that at all.

When Scott pulled away she leaned towards him in an attempt to catch his lips again. His fingers, still resting on her cheek slid to her shoulder, stopping her before she could.

She opened her eyes and saw Scott blushing profusely before her, eyes wide and biting his lip nervously. By the looks of it he enjoyed it just as much as she did. "Dude," she breathed at him. She opened her mouth to say more when she noticed something click behind Scott's eyes and his lips were back on hers.

Stiles umphed against his lips, surprised. But her eyes fluttered closed sooner this time and she leaned into the kiss even more. She turned to face him full on, her textbook falling off her bed as she did so. She pressed her hands against his chest, which was lean and firm beneath her palms, and took a chance by opening her mouth a little bit, sticking her tongue out to lick his.

Stiles and Scott didn't have much experience kissing. In fact they hardly had any at all. ut they'd seen enough movies to get the gist of it, even if it was a bit more difficult than expected. As Scott opened his lips too, trying to mimic what he'd seen on screen and doing whatever felt right, but it still took a few minutes for them to get the right amount of tug and pull between them.

Scotts other hand went to Stiles waist soon enough the one on her shoulder joined it there, making her shudder and press closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her hands slid up to the back of his neck, pressing him closer. It was impossible to imagine parting from him, so she put off breaking for air as long as possible before pulling her lips away from his and taking a big gasp of air. Immediately afterwards she pressed herself against him once more.

Movies didn't always portray the sound of kisses correctly, Stiles noticed. tHere was distinct smack and slurp about them that TV shows conveniently forgot to include. She understood why, of course. If you weren't the one doing the kissing she could imagine it would be pretty gross.

The kiss was good, despite the fact that they were both novices. There wasn't too much tongue and there was no slobbering involved. Despite how deep the kiss was becoming, there was always a cleanness about it. Of course that could just be that Scott and Stiles were about as pure and virginal physically as teenager could get.

Scott's hands moved to press against the small of her back, leaning back onto the mattress and pulling her down ontop of him. Stiles legs fell between his and she blushed when she felt something hard against her leg. She pulled away, panting and looking down into Scott's pretty dark brown eyes. He smiled up at her and she was baffled at the amount of adoration on his face.

"Um, Scott?" she said slowly, smiling back in a more of amused way because of what she felt against her thigh. He nodded, seemingly distracted. "Um, I think you've got a boner. Actually I'm positive. I can, uh, feel it just a tiny bit. Or a lot. Definitely a lot."

"Oh! Uh," Scott's smile faded, "I know. Sorry, I can't really, you know, help it."

Stiles smiled and laughed, clamping her kiss swollen lips together, "You want me to um," her eyes flickered from Scott's to everywhere but Scott's, not sure where she should be looking as she delivers this sentence, "Take care of it?"

Scott doesn't seem to have heard her. Or at least he doesn't think he heard her correctly.

Stiles smiles and sits up, kneeling between his legs and looking down at his crotch. In his skinny jeans his erect junk was forced to the side below his hip bone. Stiles bit her lip. It didn't look particularly special. It was a nice, average sized boner. She thought, at least. She'd never seen a dick in real life. All she'd ever really seen were the monster schlongs in pornos.

Tentatively, unsure, Stiles reached forward and brushed her fingers across the lump. Scott's hips bucked and his head rolled back. He grunted his approval and bit his lip, propping himself up on his elbows to watch her.

She looked back at him and slowly undid his jeans. He lifted his hips so she could pull them down his hips to reveal the black boxer briefs he wore. Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"When did you stop wearing boxers?" she questioned him.

Scott coughed and looked away, blushing. She almost didn't hear his muttered response, "These are cooler..."

Stiles laughed a little bit, gaining confidence when she saw how bashful he was. She palmed at his dick through the thin boxers. Scott groaned again and she smiled hopefully, "Is this good?"

He nodded, "Yes. In fact I'm pretty sure I passed out at some point and this is all a dream it's so good."

Stiles laughed again and hooked her fingers under his boxer briefs. Her fingertips brushed against the short pubes of his happy trail leading down to his tented briefs. Slowly she pulled them down, looking up to watch him as she did so. Stiles wanted to see his expression. And it was a very good expression at that, one of want and lust and eagerness. She smiled smugly.

She did not expect his dick to actually spring out of his briefs as it did. Stiles had always thought that was just an expression, not something penisses literally did.

She peeked up at Scott, "You want me to stop?" He shook his head in wonder, as if he still couldn't believe this was happening. I'm sure he never expected his first handjob to be from his best friend.

Scott's dick was nice for a dick, Stiles thought. It was only slightly darker than the rest of his skin and curved slightly to the left. She could see a little blob of precome at the head and swiped it off, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, testing out the texture. Sticky, she noted.

Scott groaned at the brief touch of her thumb against the head of his cock. She smiled and brought her hand back, wrapping it around his cock. Scott moaned again, but hissed suddenly when she started moving.

Stiles loosened her grip, not moving, "Did I do something wrong?"

Scott shook his head, "No, just like, spit." She didn't quite understand at first, but then she realized the dry skin on skin must hurt. Stiles spit in her palm and brought it back to his length, rubbing up and down. "Ah," Scott exhaled happily, smiling and biting his lip, relishing in the feel of her soft hands rubbing his cocked.

Stiles spit on her other hand and began to pump him with both. She paid attention to how he reacted to certain things, experimenting to how he liked a firm grip (not too firm), loose, barely there fingertips only (very good response), and swiping the top of his cock with her thumb, which he seemed to like the best. What he liked the least, she noted, was when she tried to touch his balls. He'd shrunk away at that, so she hadn't tried again.

"Jesus Christ, Stiles," he moaned, hips bucking up into her hand now. By the looks of it he was close. His hips were moving faster and losing rhythm. Plus he told her. "Fuck, Stiles I'm gonna come."

Figuring this would be her last chance to do so, with a burst of confidence and bravery she leaned down and slowly licked up Scott's shaft. When she peered up at him his eyes were bulging out of his head, mouth open in surprise. She licked around the head and sucked it into her mouth. Scott couldn't take the sensation of Stiles' hot mouth around him and his hips stuttered. He came with a choked moan in her mouth.

Stiles pulled away, unsure whether to swallow or spit. Considering cum did not taste nearly as good as she was hoping it would, she got up and went to his trashcan, spitting it out and wiping her mouth.

Whens he turned back to Scott she saw that he'd watched her the entire time, eyes still wide with unbelief. "Oh my God," he whispered as she settled herself back down on his bed, "What just happened?"

Stiles shrugged and lay back on his legs as he tucked himself back into his briefs, "Simple, dear friend. We just made out and then I proceeded to give you and hand slash blowjob."

"I mean I know what just happened, but _what just happened_?"

Stiles turned to look at him and shrugged once more, "Don't think too hard about it, Scotty-boy," which was an odd thing for her to say considering she always thought too hard about everything. But for some reason right now she was... Calm. Happy even. That was kind of awesome even if it didn't taste that great.

"Should I, like, return the favor?" he asked, sitting up and looming over her.

Stiles blushed and bit her lip. She wanted to say yes immediately, because she was ridiculously turned on right now. Besides he kind of owed her one, now, right? An eye for an eye... "I mean, you don't _have_ to..." she started, btu Scott knew she meant yes get your hands between my legs right this second.

Pushing her head off his legs he finished removing his jeans until he was left in just his briefs. They seemed to constricting after what had just happened. Stiles moved around him until she lay where he had moment ago. Her legs were parted only slightly and she still wore her jeans. Scott coughed kind of awkwardly, leaning over her on his elbows and bringing his lips back to Stiles. He kissed her softly this time. Stiles was astounded by the pure emotion that radiated from his lips to hers. She brought her hands back to the his neck and her fingers ran through the fringe under his mop.

Scott shifted his weight onto one elbow and with one hand reached down, hand trailing down Stiles side and settling on her hip for a moment before sliding down even further to the inside of her thigh. Stiles pulled away, clenching herself in anticipation and sucking on her bottom lip. She looked up at Scott and watched him as he went down her body. He pushed up her shirt with the hand not at her thigh and trailed his fingers down his thigh. Stiles felt bad for not doing this for him, being sexy and seductive. It just hadn't seemed necessary at the time. Of course she did also give him an awesome handjob, so she supposed Scott would deal.

He stopped pushing once her shirt was bundled under her breasts. It was odd that he wouldn't reveal her breasts considering what he was about to come face to face with, but Stiles didn't mind. Most of the time when she touched her breasts it didn't feel that great anyway. They were kind of just there, she had no clue what got pornstars moaning like that whenever they were touched. Of course they were being paid to moan like a wild woman no matter wha was happening to them, so that probably expla-

"Oh my god!" Stiles gasped into Scott's mouth, careening her head back and biting her lip. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Scott's hand slip beneath her jeans and panties and stumble upon her clit. "Mmm," he moaned. But just as soon as he'd found it, he lost it. Stiles' eyes opened and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I was enjoying that."

Scott coughed awkwardly, nodding, "Maybe if I can see it'd be easier," he offered. Stiles' blushed at the idea and shrugged. Scott took this as a yes and sat up, helping her to kick her jeans off.

He settled himself in between her thighs, a hand trailing up her bare leg and making her shiver. Stiles knew he would be able to see the wetness seeping through her simple cotton panties. And as much as that embarrassed her, the look on Scott's face turned her on. This was as close to a vagina as he had ever been. As much as it obviously made him nervous, she could also see how excited and turned on he was. _By her._

He rubbed his fingers down her panties, past the wet spot. Stiles bit her lip and curled her toes, rolling her hips eagerly. Scott chuckled and used his other hand to hold her hips down, "Calm down, would you."

Stiles rolled her eyes, "Just touch me, would you! Find my clit and do that thing you were doing with your fingers again."

Scott smiled and nodded, sitting back up to pull her panties off. She couldn't help but notice that his hard on had returned. Maybe she'd give him a proper blowjob after this. As a reward, maybe, but only if it was good.

When her panties were properly disposed of he settled himself back down, taking in the complexities of Stiles vagina. seeing one up close in real life was a lot different than up close on a computer screen. He licked his lips slid a finger through her folds, feeling the wetness that resided there. Despite herself Stiles noticed her hips were rolling again. Scott didn't seem to mind this time.

"A little higher," she ordered, "You've seen porn, scott, you know where it is." Stiles was privy to the knowledge that Scott liked to watch girls get themselves off on screen. He had to get that the spot they tended to rub was the clitoris. If not, well, God help the boy.

But no, he got it. A moment later he was rubbing the swollen bundle of nerves above Stiles' opening and she pressed herself down into it. Stiles was no stranger to touching herself, so she didn't think it would feel much different having his hands down there, but it was completely different. It was better. His fingers were calloused and textured where her's were soft and smooth. The angle different, even the pressure he applied was different. Different and so, so, so much better.

Stiles whined a little, digging her hips down in Scott's mattress. Scott looked up at his best friend, her eyes closed and her hair falling around her head and couldn't help but think how fucking awesome she looked. Scott smiled and leaned forward, pressing a hard wet kiss to Stiles' clit. She jolted in response, her eyes opening wide as she saw his face buried between her legs. But what he did next surprised her even more. Scott opened hi mouth and flicked his tongue against her. His hot, long tongue through her folds tasting her and oh jesus christ was it hot to see him down there.

"Tell me what you want," he said, "Tell me what feels best."

Stiles nodded and gulped, sliding a hand down her stomach and through her pubic hair, resting right above her clit, "Suck here."

Scott nodded and pushed her hand away, putting her clit between his lips, sucking and icking at it. Stiles gasped and moaned. She wasn't sure how much more he could take if he kept this up. "Just make a rhythm," she panted, "Repetition is- Ah! key..."

Stiles rested a hand at the back of Scott's head, curling her fingers into his hair and pressing him harder into her. Her hips pushed into him and he just kept doing exactly as she told him, too. Stiles wished he was this obedient all the time.

"Scott I'm gonna co-Oh!" Stiles bit down her lip and arched her back, closing her legs around Scott's head. He tried to remove himself from Stiles, but she had him stuck there.

She didn't notice him struggling and his muffled attempts at getting her attention until she'd rolled through her last wave of pleasure.

"Stiles- Can't- Breav-" he said from between her legs. Stiles released him and he came up, gulping for air dramatically and smiling that goddamn adorable crooked grin of his. She could see his mouth, cheeks, and nose glistening with what could only be her cum. "Your legs are strong. I had no clue lacrosse did that to girls' legs."

Stiles bit her lip and crooked her finger at him. He got the idea and leaned back over her, kissing her softly, passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue and when he pulled away smacked her lips and smiled, "I don't taste half bad, do I?"

Scott chuckled and shook his head, "Not bad at all." He wiped her off his face with his arm, laying down beside her.

Stiles curled into his arm and smiled to herself. Scott sighed and her head rose and fell with his chest. She looked up at him, "What?"

"This has changed stuff, hasn't it." His voice sounded worried, scared even.

Stiles bit her lip and leaned up, turning his chin so he faced her and pecking him quickly, "We'll worry about it later, okay?"

Scott smiled despite himself, even though he was in fact worried and baffled by Stiles of all people saying to not think. He just nodded and listened to her, watching as she set her head back down on his chest.

As Stiles drifted to sleep to the steady sound of Scott's heart, she didn't think at all. She simply basked in the afterglow of sex with her best friend. The only guy who could get her to stop thinking.


End file.
